Dextreme Adventures
Dextreme Adventures is a wattpad exclusive series that started in 2017. There are currently 14 stories in the series if you count Dextreme Side Stories which are shorter stories but have the same aspect. Below are short summaries of the stories. *Spoiler Warning* The Adventure Begins: Dex and the others go though a fight to the death between TheStorm360 but the match technically ends in a draw since Storm escapes before Dex can land the finishing blow. A Creepy Villan: Storm revives Sonic.exe who turns Dex's friends into slaves and critically injures him. But Dex meets kori and the entire story was reset because it was deemed too boring and they wanted to go straight to the next. Pro'j'ect Hurricane: When the others find out Storm has something planned, Gadget sneaks into his layer to see any plans. This gets Gadget kidnapped and becomes a meat shield/bait so Dex can't harm Storm without harming Gadget first. But Dex goes into RAGEB which isn't enough since Storm still collects the power of god. Luckily Dex takes him down with a gigantic energy attack. Nightmare: The Unknown Being: Storm gets a demon from the underworld which absorbs positive energy. When Dex and Gadget are in a near death situation, they commence the fusion dance creating Gadgex. It's troublesome for Nightmare but he gets the energy from the super emeralds. But Lucario and James help Gadgex out and stop Nightmare for good. An Unknown Enemy: Nightmare is brought back as Unknown. When they're about to battle, Unknown kills Storm on the spot. Dex stalls time and Gadget uses the blade wispon to stab Unknown so he can incapacitate and escape in time. But unknown stabs Gadget back, so he sacrifices his life. But unknown lives and Dex get's extremely mad, giving him the new form called Genocide and killing unknown for good. The Pokemon Time Traveler: Inspired by a roleplay Dex had, A Zeraora must go back to the past and stop cyber demons from killing them all. With the help of Dex's energy, Kori activating a new form which costs her life, and everyone else doing their best to prevent the tragic future, Zeraora develops a large lightening bolt to act as a sword and kill the mega cyberdemon. Also Kori is brought back without a true explanation Ressurection G: The crew go on a quest to revive Gadget after a witch tells them how to bring him back. They encounter the grim reaper who needs one soul in exchange for one. But Dex and Gadget fuse, create a spirit bomb, and kill death. Wireless: Dex, Kori, James, Yeh, Gadget, Zeraora, and Lucario are all sucked into the internet and find a new friend named Noah. They all have to fight the enemy named Virus. Dex and Gadget sneak into Virus' location but get caught. Virus seemingly kills Dex when he sacrifices himself so Gadget wouldn't be harmed. But then, he comes back in a new form named glitch and destroys virus by crushing his motherboard. Dex quickly escapes the crumbling internet before it takes him with it. A New Day: An enemy named B17 bomber sends Dex through an alternate universe. Dex goes and collects an army to defeat B-17 but a Thanos moved is pulled twice and everybody in all universes is erased. Dex trains and gains power from Storm's soul to become stronger and even get some of his powers. Critical injury is confirmed to be the weakness for B-17 and Dex unleashes a new form. Kami, he uses it to fire an extremely strong bow and arrow attack which brings Gadget and Zeraora back, who help defeat B-17 for good. The multiverse then becomes one solid universe after Dex, Storm, and Noah unleash one last beam, destroying a combination of Storm's evilness and B-17 bomber. Noah also creates a small pocket dimension so Dex can be there for relaxation. Storm is also revived due to his good deeds. The Furry Case: A bounty hunting wolf named Ovi has Gadget as his next target. Dex reveals RGB being 3 different forms, but is quickly defeated by Ovi. Storm, Kori, Lucario, Zeraora, James, and Gadget do their best to stop Ovi but the battle ends when Dex taps into his Kami form and goes through Ovi's torso and hacks into his wrist watch to blow Ovi to pieces while taking his shields to save himself. Electrical Demon: Storm is taken to a testing facility called Festing Teigns Inc and meets an entity made completely out of electricity, they team up and has to deal with multiple soldiers. They also encounter a large person named Khariton but kill him after a long battle. Tournament of Legends Dex along with his friends are invited to a tournament. Side Stories Dex vs Infinite: Infinite comes back somehow to battle Dex. Both nearly lose but Dex wins by fusing with James and Lucario. but Infinite tries to play dirty by firing a blast at Gadget that could have killed him. Dex goes into Genocide form and destroys Infinite like he was nothing Gadget And The Protesters: Gadget and Dex go back in time to see how wolves saved Yellowstone but go too far and encounters protesters trying to kill wolves due to the animals ruining their jobs. Dex and Gadget get captured while Gadget is sent to execution. Gadget escapes and battles the protesters and faces one with a giant mech suit of some kind. Dex escapes later on and convinces Gadget not to kill the final protester since it isn't worth it and they go back to the present.